


Walking After Midnight

by Kamanaka10



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, F/F, Fantasy, Mystery, Supernatural Elements, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamanaka10/pseuds/Kamanaka10
Summary: People always told her that walking alone after midnight was dangerous. Unfortunately, she had to find out on her own skin just how much. But, what if that moment, turns out to be the best thing that could have happened in her life?
Relationships: Beca Mitchell/Original Character(s), Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	1. Changes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing anything.  
> English is not my first language. I read it over and over again, but I'm sure there are going to be some mistakes so I apologize in advance for anything that makes no sense.  
> Other than that, I love Bechloe, I just finished rewatching Buffy and it's spooky season. All of this combined inspired me to write something .

**Walking after midnight**

**1825**

_It was dangerous for her, walking alone at night, she knew it._

_Her family had warned her many times that the streets of London were not a place for a young lady like her, especially after sunset._

_However, her family also had discouraged her to do many other things, like dedicating so much of her time to music, wearing man clothes, swearing and other behaviors considered inappropriate for a young woman with such prestigious upbringing. And is not as if she ever listened, so why start now._

_She was tired of following the rules of the High Society. Tired of following her family to every party, every reception, and every mundane event just because that is what was expected from her. Meeting suitable men that she inevitably would turn down, because she was not interested and they bored her to death. And those she tried to spend time with, just to please her family, would run away at the first sign that they would not be able to do as they pleased with her._

_She didn’t fit. She hated the clothes, the manners, and the hypocrisy. And is not as if people liked her. She could feel their eyes on her every time she entered a room. They envied her beauty and at the same time looked at her as if she had grown two heads every time she turned down fine young men, or simply expressed her thoughts. People believed she was crazy or even possessed. She knew she was the embarrassment of the family._

_In addition, she didn’t understand why her brothers could do pretty much what they wanted, with zero repercussions, while she was considered weird and her primary concern in life should have been finding a man to settle down with. As if, she couldn’t take care of herself._

_Tonight she had enough. After hours spent listening to silly talks and being laughed at every time she opened her mouth, she simply took off alone in the direction of her home._

_While walking in the almost empty streets, she heard music coming from a dark alley. She knew it was not safe, but she was unable to resist._

_She followed the cheerful sound. After few turns in smelly narrow streets, she found herself in a small tavern._

_People were freely drinking, talking, dancing and singing. Man and women together, apparently without a care in the world. They weren’t wearing fancy clothes, the place was dirty and overcrowded, and they definitely didn’t care about good manners. But, they seemed happy._

_People immediately noticed her, or more so, her very expensive and curated look, but she didn’t really care. She was too entranced by the scene in front of her._

_A young boy, not much older than her, with an angelic face, but dressed in what looked like rags, invited her to join the crowd. She hesitated at first, but then she let his enthusiasm take over her and she let herself go. She started dancing and singing to tunes to her completely unknown, but that she felt like she knew since she was born._

_It was past midnight when people started to leave, and so, did she. She was euphoric, happier than she ever felt in her entire life. So wrapped up in her thoughts she didn’t notice the dark figure following her. She didn’t hear him get close. Once he had grabbed her, and sank his teeth into her neck, it was already too late for Rebecca Mitchell._

_The young boy, with the not so angelic face anymore, dumped her lifeless body in a dark corner, and left without a second thought._

_What had been the best night of her life, turned out to be the night her heart has stopped beating._

**2012**

_“We are sad to report that last night we had another animal attack on campus. The victim, rising star of the football team and son of one of the wealthiest family in Georgia, has been found dead, with bite marks on his neck and drained of his blood. The police are trying to find the animal responsible for these attacks, but so far, they have come up with nothing. From what we hear, this is not an isolated event. Similar cases has come up around the globe in the past decades, but nobody seems to be able to find the culprit or an explanation. Again, we remind all students to stay safe, respect curfew and not wander around campus after dark. Especially not alone._

_In other news, the swimming team...”_

“Enough listening to this crap. And the music they play is hideous. They should hire a better DJ.”

“You’ve been reckless. Dumping bodies left and right for people to find. And you are more restless than usual.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Will. It’s not the first time. And, I mean, It’s a campus, people would have noticed pretty quickly their friends were missing. So, why bother hiding them? And I’m not restless.”

“Still, I don’t remember when it was the last time you went on such a killing spree.”

“I’m just hungry, and the ones I attacked were dicks. Treating women like they were their possessions.”

“Liar, that’s not it, at least not all of it. I know something is bothering you.”

Will, still a young boy with an angelic face, had been by her side through thick and thin. Her best friend for almost two centuries. Even if he was responsible for her actual condition. Being a vampire.

That infamous day, after being woken up by the feeling of her skin going on fire and a sudden thirst for blood, she ran until her skin stopped burning. As soon as someone reached out to her, asking if she needed any help, she fed on him.

She didn’t understand at the time what was happening, but she knew everything had changed forever, and not for the better.

She hid in the shadows the whole day, and as soon as the night fell, she went back to the tavern where she had met the young boy, wanting an explanation of what was happening to her. She was terrified; she didn’t want to be a creature of the night. Didn’t want to kill people to survive. However, at the same time she felt a freedom she had never felt before in her life.

He turned out to be not so bad, all things considered. He even apologized to her and started explaining her what being a vampire was like. He showed her his world. So, after some time of adjustment, she embraced what she had become. Ever since that day her and Will have been inseparable, travelled the world, lived a thousand lives.

She had felt an outsider her entire life, and now that she literally was one, she felt as if she was actually free to be herself and find her place in the world.

Of course, none of this came without a price. They tried to do the least amount of damage; neither of them has ever particularly enjoyed taking a life. But, given their basic nature, it’s been almost impossible to avoid, and unfortunately, the pile of body they have left behind has been greater than they would have liked. Over the years, they both have felt the burden of it keep getting heavier, followed by deep self-loathing.

They tried animal blood, but it made them sick. They sometimes steal blood bags from hospitals, but is not always so easy, so killing gets inevitable. At least, they have their own code though. Stick to biting bad guys. There’s always abundance of them.

Therefore, it didn’t come as a surprise that Will noticed something was wrong with her.

In the last month or so, since they arrived in Barden, she had felt a weird sensation. Something was different here. Something was really messing her up, but she couldn’t tell what it was. And that made her restless.

Every night she would go out looking for something, without knowing what it was. And almost every night ended up killing someone. She couldn’t control herself, and she didn’t know why.

“You know what? You are right. Something is bothering me. You. I’m going out. See you later.”

“Will you kill again?” His voice was more concerned this time.

She didn’t answer. Just stared at him for a moment and then headed for the door.

“Just try not to get caught.”

“I’ll be safe” was the only reply he got.

The campus was completely desert at that hour. Students were scared. They were taking things seriously, and had returned to their dorms before sunset.

Or so she thought. Something had caught Beca attention. She could hear music in the distance. Apparently, not all students cared for their lives.

She followed the sound, like a moth to the flame. Like that night so many decades ago, that changed her life forever. What she saw surprised her.

A large group of students were singing and making music without any instrument, inside what appeared to be an empty pool. It seemed like a contest of sort. In addition, few people were cheering them on, while sitting on the edges of the pool.

Beca started to get closer, and the closer she got, the more she felt the weird feeling intensify.

Suddenly fiery red hair emerged from an all-girls group, and the girl started rapping “No Diggity”.

For a moment, Beca felt everything else disappear. Only the girl and her angelic voice existed. It didn’t matter that the song seemed an odd choice for the girl to sing. For Beca it was the best sound she had ever heard. She felt paralyzed.

At some point during the performance, the girl turned around and seemed to notice her, and the bluest eyes she had ever seen locked into hers. She literally felt like her insides were burning.

Beca hadn’t even realized she had moved and reached the edge of the pool. She felt exposed, as if the girl could read her like an open book. As if she knew what Beca was and what she wanted.

Panic rushed over her, like never before. She started to run. As fast as she could. As far away as possible from that girl.

Such was the confusion that overwhelmed her, that she didn't see in front of her a girl that was rushing back to her dorm. She crashed into her, and before she knew it, she was sinking her teeth in her neck.

Beca had no idea what was going on, but she was now sure that whatever she had felt ever since she had arrived in Barden, had everything to do with the girl with the voice of an angel.


	2. What's going on?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People always told her that walking alone after midnight was dangerous. Unfortunately, she had to find out on her own skin just how much. But, what if that moment, turns out to be the best thing that could have happened in her life?

It was almost 4 am when Beca got back to the place her and Will had been calling home for the past month.

In the past the had lived in all sort of places. But they always tried to avoid living too close to humans. When they arrived here, they looked around for a bit before finding a huge abandoned manor, hidden in the woods and away from the center of the town and the crowded campus area.

It wasn’t in perfect conditions, but for them it was pure gold. It was still furnished, with some clothes left in the closets, even if they didn’t seem to belong to this time period. They had no idea who the previous owners were, and what happened to them. It seemed like the mansion had been suddenly abandoned, and no one had ever set foot inside for decades. 

So they fixed it up a bit, managed to have some electricity and water running, and called it home. For now, at least.

When she entered, Will was nowhere to be seen. Probably was out for a walk.

Beca was still very shaken. She was moving on autopilot. She didn’t even bother to go up to her room or clean herself up. She sat on the couch in the living room and simply stared at her hands, still covered in blood and dirt.

She didn’t know why, but this time she hadn’t left the body exposed. She had dragged it into the woods, dug up a hole and buried it. As if she could erase what she had done. As if hiding the body, could make the panic and confusion disappear.

When Will arrived, right before sunrise, he found her still sitting in the same position.

“Morning sunshine, had a good night? Any midnight snack?”

Beca didn’t even flinch at his attempt of a joke. No answer, no snarky remark, no movement.

“Hey, I was just kidding. No need for the silent treatment.”

Again, no response at all from Beca. It was like she wasn’t even there.

From where he was standing, he couldn’t see her face, but he was now sure something was wrong.

He approached her slowly, trying not to startle her.

When he was finally in front of her, he immediately noticed her hands. However, what scared him was the way she was staring at her hands, with a faraway look.

He wasn’t sure what to do. It had never happened before. He had never seen her like this. Not even when he had turned her. Usually, she tried to hide if something was wrong with her. Despite being younger, Beca was very protective of him. She was the strongest of the two. Both physically and emotionally. People and creatures of various kind, always had underestimated her because of her tiny figure. And every single time they would end up regretting their mistake, and walk away with some broken bones and the tail between their legs. Sometime literally. Sure being a vampire helped but it wasn’t the only reason behind her strenght, she was a force of nature.

So, something really bad must have happened to turn her into this state.

“Beca? Hey Beca, it’s me, Will.” He said, almost whispering. “Did something happen? Something bad?”

He felt like an idiot, because it was obvious something happened. But he didn’t know exactly what to say.

“You know you can tell me anything, right? I’m here for you, no matter what.”

While talking, he reached out, to try and hold her hands. The simple gesture made her suddenly snap out of whatever trance she had fallen into.

She pulled her hands away from him, and tried to back away while looking at him with a mix of fear and confusion.

“Will, what happened? When did you get home?”

“I just got back. The sun is rising. I saw you sitting here completely still and lost somewhere and I got worried. What happened to your hands?”

Beca stood up. Worried eyes kept moving rapidly from Will to her hands.

“Nothing. I Just…I fell. It’s fine. I need to clean myself up and rest for a bit. See you later.” she hurriedly answered and rushed in the direction of the stairs before he could say anything else.

“It didn’t seem like nothing to me.”

She stopped, but didn’t bother to turn around.

“I told you I’m fine, Alright. Enough questions.” She replied harshly, and with that she disappeared in her room.

Will knew her well enough to know that it was pointless to insist now. She would only get more mad and close up on herself even more. She would open up to him when she was ready.

It was several hours later that Beca decided to come down. Without hesitation, she went into the library. She knew Will would be there.

Much to her and Will’s joy, a gigantic library occupied an entire wing of the mansion. And while the walls were full of books, in the center of the room there was a beautiful old piano. That’s where they spent most of their days. She would play the piano for hours, while he got lost in those books he loved so much.

Wherever they went, she always had some kind of musical equipment. In the last few years she had started experimenting with a mixing board, but there was something so pure about being able to play with such an antique instrument like that one.

“Feeling better? Wanna throw something at me? A book perhaps?”

“Very funny.”

She stood for a bit near the piano, looking kind of undecided on what to do, before finally sitting down on the sofa in front of Will. She just sat there for a while, clearly wanting to talk but not knowing where to start.

She was grateful he didn’t push her to talk. It was one of the reasons they stuck together for so long. He always gave her the space to figure things out, and was there to listen when she was ready to talk.

“Look, last night, and then this morning…I don’t know what happened. I just went for a walk to clear my head and then everything went to shit. You were right, I haven’t been myself ever since we came here. I’m restless. I can’t think clearly. I find it harder to control myself near humans. But last night it got worse. There was this group of kids singing, and I couldn’t help myself. I was curious, so I got closer. I just wanted to see what they were doing. And then…” Beca stopped in the middle of the sentence; she didn’t know how to explain what she had felt the night before.

“Then what?” he gently encouraged her to continue.

“I saw a girl. Hair red like fire, eyes blue like the sky on a clear sunny day, a smile so bright that could have burned me right there and then. And she was singing. It was the most beautiful sound I have ever heard. No matter that the song clearly wasn’t meant for her to sing. I mean, “No diggity”? What an odd choice. I don’t even really understand what they were doing.” Beca didn’t even realized she had started rambling, but mostly that she was smiling while doing so. In a way that Will probably had never seen before. Vampire are not known for their happy go lucky nature, but Beca had always been even more grumpy and brooding than most of them. It surprised him but he didn’t interrupt her, simply listened to her, smiling himself.

Suddenly she notice she had kind of gone off track, and saw him looking at her with a funny face.

“Why do you have that dumb smile on your face?”

“Why do you?”

“I don’t have a dumb smile on my face.”

“Yes you do. And is kind of freaking me out. I didn’t know your face could do that.”

“Fuck you. I smile…sometimes. I just don’t do it in front of you.” She replied without too much conviction. More than anything, she didn’t want to admit that he was right.

“Ouch, your words hurt me so bad.” He said while putting a hand over his chest, where his heart would beat if he was still alive.

“You really want me to throw something at you.”

“Nah, I’m good. Honestly though, I’m a little taken aback. I’ve never seen you smile like that. Which is not a bad thing. But everything you said, doesn’t explain why I found you like that this morning.”

“It’s because it makes no sense! I was there, watching this girl, and I was completely overwhelmed by so many different feelings. Even now talking about her, I almost feel the same way. I couldn’t look away, I wanted to get closer and run away at the same time. I felt out of control. And when she turned around, our eyes met for the briefest moment, and I felt exposed. Like she knew what I was. I panicked and ran away.”

Before continuing, Beca took a brief pause and lowered her face, as if trying to hide the shame she was feeling.

“That’s when things went to shit. I wanted to get away so badly that I didn’t pay any attention to where I was running. Nobody was supposed to be around anyway. I didn’t notice this girl that was probably heading back to her dorm. I crashed into her and she fell. She probably scraped her knee or something. I don’t know. I just know I smelt blood and before I could stop myself, I had already drained her. This time though, I buried her body. I know it doesn’t make any difference, but I couldn’t leave her there.”

When she finished talking, she didn’t have the strength to look at him. She was aware it wasn’t the first time she had killed someone. However, the way she did it was against their code. She was an innocent girl, didn’t deserve to die like that.

“Hey, look at me.” She hesitated, but then turned her head up. Her eyes were glistening. As if she was about to cry. Which was another rarity.

“You know I’ll never judge you, right? I am really in no position to do so. I get that you are upset. Honestly, I would be too. But now what’s done is done. I would like to tell you that it’s all going to be okay, but I can’t promise you that. What I can promise, is that I’ll help you figure out what’s going on.”

Beca let a few tears roll. She didn’t really feel any better, but she was grateful for his words.

“From what you told me, I’d say whatever is upsetting you is related to that girl. So probably, you should try to get close and figure out more about her. Who she is, or maybe what she is.”

“What do you mean? Do you think she is not human? Maybe a witch or some other creature?”

“I don’t know, that’s why I suggest you to get close to her and find out more. Could be a spell that makes you react this way.”

Actually, Will had a vague idea of what it might be happening to her, and had nothing to do with magic or anything supernatural, but wanted to wait and see what Beca would find out before telling her anything. He didn’t want to give her any false hope. After all, he had only read stories about it, never seen it happening.

“Yes, you’re right! That makes total sense!” Beca felt better at the idea a spell might be the cause of her problems.

“Okay, but how do I do that? I mean, first, I kind of lose control when I get close to her and second, there’s the curfew. I think yesterday’s gathering was an exception. Also, how do I find out if she is not human? I can’t just ask her.”

“Well, you could lay low for a while. Let waters calm down. When people see that the danger is behind them, they will go back to their normal life and then you could approach her during a party. And I think if you eat before you go meet her, it will be easier to control yourself. But for the rest I think it will take a while, you’ll have to spend some time with her and see if she does anything out of the ordinary.”

Beca was both thrilled and terrified by that plan. The idea of spending time with that girl kind of excited her, even though she couldn’t understand why. Nevertheless, she had many doubts.

Why would someone put a spell on her? She had caused some troubles in the past, but nothing worth following and wasting a spell on her. And what if there was no magic involved at all? Maybe she was just a normal human girl and something else was wrong with Beca. And if that was the case, what would have happened if she lost control once she was close to her? Most of all, why did she care so much about hurting this specific person?

Beside all of these uncertainties, there was also the problem that she had never been very good at socializing when she was alive, even less now. And with a human, to make things more difficult. She didn’t really know how to approach her without screwing everything up before she could find out anything.

Anyway, for now the only thing to do was wait. It could take a month before people felt safe enough to remove the curfew.

The only thing she knew was that deep down, she was looking forward to the moment she would meet that mysterious girl again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I wanted Beca and Chloe to meet already in this chapter, but It was getting already long and I felt it was better to end it this way. Next chapter, the first meeting!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I have the entire story already planned. I just have to write it. But I promise to try and update as frequently as possible.


End file.
